Date: July 26, 2012 Funding Opportunity Announcement Number; RFA-FD-12-027 Project: Improve and enhance Stearns County's food safety program through the use of technology. The County will purchase e-learning software and develop modules that will be used for food safety training and education on-line or in the field. Specific e-learning modules will be developed for use in a variety of situations including, but not limited to the following; 1. License Renewal As an education component of the annual license renewal process for currently licensed establishments. All currently licensed establishments will need to have one person successfully complete the on-line education module before a renewal license will be issued. 2. New License Issuance As an education component of the licensing requirements to obtain a license for a new establishment. 3. Poor Inspection Reports As an education tool for establishments that have poor inspection reports. Establishments that do poorly in certain areas of their inspections would be required to complete specific modules related to the areas of concern. Specific e-learning modules will be developed for in the field use allowing inspectors to provide e-learning training on site. 4. Food Management Tool As an education component for food establishment managers. Food Managers will have access to the e-learning modules to train their managers and food workers on various food safety issues especially in the identification of uncontrolled critical control points resulting in a better educated work force. The use of e- learning modules will allow the County to make greater connections to a younger generation of food workers who are familiar with technology and prefer a more interactive learning environment which will improve food safety.